


Potential Energy

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action & Romance, Challenges, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: You can't force chemistry to exist where it doesn't, in the same way you can't deny it when it does.A collection of mostly unrelated one-shots/drabbles revolving around the many Cybertronians who love one another.





	1. Arcee/Tailgate (Prime)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yeah, like I don't already have other things to work on >.>~~
> 
> This is an exercise meant to challenge me and my writing while still being a relaxed setting. I'll probably use a different pairing for each chapter and the challenges will vary. For some, I might use a random word generator and for others I might look up a prompt. Some of the pairings will be my headcanons, rare pairings, or crackships because I simply can't resist, haha XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word prompt: "Warp, gunrunner, smooth, fumbling, victory"

The warp drive on their ship had just collapsed and Arcee currently wasn’t able to do a fraggin’ thing about it. Clenching her teeth, she chanced a look over the crates she was using as her cover and narrowly dodged enemy fire; she could feel the heat wash over her left audial as the lasers passed.

The Decepticon gunrunners who Delta Team had been tracking had finally caught onto them, thanks to the carelessness of that white and blue mech…Backgate? _Tailgate_. He hadn’t been watching the frequencies he was playing with on their monitors and had sent a feedback loop through their wiretap, giving them away. The lopsided grin he offered his teammates as the Decepticons began their assault had assuaged absolutely none of Arcee’s anger.

“Smooth, bit-brain, _really_ smooth!” she snapped, popping off a few more shots before ducking back down.

Tailgate barely glanced at her, sending a synchronized blast from his dual cannons before dropping to one knee behind a larger stack of crates, as if he were expecting to be knighted. Only then did he send a pointed look her way, assuring her, “Trust me, I can be a lot smoother than this.”

“If we survive this, I’d love to see what kind of firefight _that_ gets us into!” Arcee retorted, rolling nimbly out of the way of a falling beam and cursing. The ship definitely wasn’t going to recover from this, she decided. Blaster, their team leader, would probably blow a few of his vocal components when he found out. Hoping to avoid that, she maneuvered her arm into a small niche between the crates and sniped another enemy just before his blaster fire would have grazed Tailgate’s shoulder. He glanced at her a second time, apparently surprised.

“Well, you’re quite the hotshot, aren’t you?” he quipped just before abandoning all caution and lunging out of cover, taking down the nearest Decepticon with a hearty fist to the face. Arcee swore again as she followed suit. She couldn’t get a clean shot with him fumbling around out there and as much as she _wanted_ to shoot him for his recklessness, that wouldn’t go down well either.

As soon as the Decepticons were down, Arcee spun on her heelstrut and glowered at Tailgate, who was wiping his hands free of oils. Right now, their victory didn’t matter to her. “Hotshot?” she spat. “You think _I’m_ the hotshot? I’m not the one who broke cover!”

Tailgate briefly raised his eyebrows, flung his hands out one more time and then moved to pick up the nearest crate of weapons. “No, I meant that literally,” he deadpanned. “You’re a good shot and frankly a pretty hot Bot.”

Arcee stared at him, speechless for once, and in her silence Tailgate’s crooked grin resurfaced, sharper and shrewder, green optics glittering keenly as he swept past her through the half-collapsed bay exit.

That…was unexpected. But she still wasn’t going to forgive him.


	2. Ironhide/Chromia (Generation One)

Numb and unsure on his feet, Ironhide leaned his chamfron against the cybre-glass wall of the quarantine room. In his own reflection, he could see the glow of his own optics sputtering, fading. To say he wasn’t in good shape would be a massive understatement, thanks to his latest stupid escapade.

The enforcer had been revvin’ to hunt down a Decepticon shell company involved in mixing biological warfare. Energon itself could be deadly in their hands, so he had gone in blindly before his partner could stop him. Little did he realize that they had already perfected one of their prototype bioweapons and they had quickly decided he was to become their first test subject.

The bio-bomb had barely grazed his arm, so he had shrugged it off until the fight was over. As the adrenaline faded, so did he, and the next thing he knew was a painful meeting with the floor.

Ironhide’s optics flickered hazily toward Chromia—his partner, his femme, his future sparkmate—who stood outside the wall, arms folded, directing a thousand-mile glare at the farthest wall. The last thing she had said to him was his name; she had clawed at him, pleading for him to hold on, stay with her, and he had failed, slipping away into the darkness. When he’d come around in this room, he had seen her outside, exactly where she was now. She hadn’t moved, looked at, or spoken to him since he’d passed out.

Speaking of passing out…Clenching his optics shut, Ironhide leaned more heavily against the glass, sliding down onto the floor with an uncomfortable _scra-a-a-ape_ as dizziness invaded, his mind going blank. When the fog cleared, Chromia was crouching on the other side of the glass, optics wide. Ironhide blinked at her, tapping the barrier gently in greeting.

“Don’t know how reliable this glass is,” he commented, unsure if she could hear him. Looking the wall up and down, he huffed. “Maybe you should get back, sweetspark, in case this bio-weapon’s contagious. I…I’d think you’d want to, seein’ as how steamed you were at me for goin’ an’ gettin’ myself in this situation in the first place…” Another wave of dizziness swept over him and his optics sputtered again, static crossing his vision.

When he looked up again, Chromia’s hand was pressed against the glass across from his. Optics narrowed but soft, she shook her helm, mouthing, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	3. Seaspray/Alana (Generation One)

There were times Seaspray completely forgot that Alana was a woman in the army. She was so unfailingly compassionate and kind that he tended to overlook the fact that she was also a highly-trained operative, unflinching and fierce.

It made him love her all the more, but his greater realization was just how fragile she could be. Whenever he returned to their planet, Tlalak, and he sat side by side with Alana at the Well of Transformation, he would let her lean against him, put his arm around her and whisper sweet things to her. She would smile, laugh a little if he got her blushing, and weave her fingers between his.

They were so very small…All of the Tlalakans were; Seaspray was at least three feet taller than their chief and at times, it made him uncomfortable. What if he did something too carelessly and his beautiful alien was hurt? He wouldn’t be able to bear that, so he would sit with her a bit more gingerly. Alana seemed to sense it and sometimes she would move forward, dipping into the Well and changing into her Cybertronian form, just so he could feel a little more at ease.

How on Earth, Cybertron or Tlalak had he come to deserve her? He didn’t know, but he intended to make the most of it and make it eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
